Minority Report 2: Story of a Teen
by TheMatrixNeo55
Summary: Everybody runs...including kids
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minority Report, and I have no part in it. All new characters are mine

Eveybody runs...everybody runs. The alarm clock went off, and I opened my eyes slowly. The beeping noise was annoying. I always wondered why they hadn't invented something better to use as an alarm. I sat in bad, wiping the sweat from face. I felt weird, I couldn't understand it. I got up out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. I prefered to do it manually then have a machine do it. I walked out of my bathroom and stared at a newspaper article I had clipped on my wall. A picture of John Anderton. To me, he was my idol. He was the only person in Pre-Crime history to avoid getting captured until after the murder, a murder he never comitted.

They had shut down Pre-Crime for about 5 years, until they found a new system. The original pre-congs, Arthur, Agatha, and Dashell had had babies, and they turned out to have pre-cong abilities like their parents. They were now used to see murders, even without their parents wishes. I turned on the television to see a commercial for Pre-Crime. A bunch of young children were talking and saying "Pre-Crime, it works! I shut it off and walked out of my room. I would guess I would be a normal sixteen year old, except I don't like music. I walked downstairs to find my mother making breakfast. "Good morning Jack sweetie." She said as she was cooking the bacon. "Mom, do you have to call me that?' I replied. I had asked her before not to call me that. "You know I do." Mom replied, in that annoying sing-song voice. I sighed and grabbed a plate and some coffee. my mom put eggs, bacon, and sausage on my plate and I sat down to eat. The one thing my mom could do well was cook.

After I finished my breakfast, I headed outside. School was out today, thankfully. The sun was high, not a cloud in the sky. A light breeze was in the air, scattering leaves and dirt all around. I could hear birds chirping away high up in the trees. I cast a glance to a dark allyway and saw a couple guys who looked like they were on the most wanted list. If I had o take a guess, they were sneaking aroundm trying to go unseen. I stared at them, slightly puzzled, but I continued walking, trying not attract their attention. When I was half-way down the street, I got goosebumps. I turned around, and saw those guys I had seen in the allyway walk in to my home. Panicked, I ran towards the house, to try and do something. I knew they couldn't murder my mother, because the Pre-Crime unit would be here to stop them. I ran as fast as I could to my house.

I finally reached my house, and crept in quietly. I looked around, and saw muddy footprints on ther tile leading towards the kitchen. I knew my dad kept a gun in his room if I could just get to it. I heard glass shatter in the kitchen, and winced as I heard it. I finally reached my parent room and crept inside. I looked under their bed and I found it. I handgun, with the clip in place. I took the safety off and loaded the bullet in the chamber. Now that I had a gun, I was determinded to get those creeps out of my house. I opened the door of the kitchen, and saw the men slitting my mother's throat. I couldn't believe it. Where the hell was Pre-Crime! They cut her throat with a piece of glass they had shattered earlier. I was in shock. I couldn't move. I stood on the spot, paralyzed in fear, but them I remembered the gun in my hand. "Drop the glass asshole! I screamed. The guy looked up, and it was my father.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared at his fathe rin complete horror. How could someone he loved this much do something this terrible...this unspeakable crime! I pointed the gun at him. "Get the hell out of here before I shoot you." Is all I could manage to say. He looked at me and grinned, that stupid grin of his. "Son, you haven't got the guts, I know." His partner laughed, as did my father. "How could yyou?" I fought to hold back tears. "Simple son. But I don't need to tell you." He said. My father walked toward me, and I got my strenght back. "Take another step, I shoot." I said angrily. That anger was turning into hot rage. My father shrugged and walked toward me, piece of glass in hand. BOOM! A lone, single gunshot ran out. My father looked at his chest in horror.

"Yyyou..sonnn..of...aaaa" He slowly crumpled to the floor. I stood in shock at what I had just done. My own father. I shot my father, but he did something that he needed to be killed for. I looked into the face of the other guy. I recognized him. He worked with my dad at his lawyer's office. He still stared at my dad in disbelief, but then he looked at me, and lunged. I was caught off guard and pulled down to the floor. He knocked the gun out of my hand, but I punched him in his stupid face. After I got him off me I reached out for the gun but he kicked my arm. "Ahhhh!" I cried out in pain. Now I was furious. I kicked him in his face, and his nose started bleeding I had hoped I broke his nose.

I reached for the gun, and pointed it at the man. BOOM! The second gunshot hit the man in the head, and he crumpled to the floor, dead. I couldn't believe it. A peaceful morning had turned into Hell. I had just murdered two people. A distant rumbling shook the house! "Pre-Crime!" I heard. On instinct, I ran. I didn't know where, but I ran. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned my head. A guy dressed in Pre-Crime uniform was chasing me. I had a steadu lead and didn't stop. I was scared now, real scared. I remembered a quote from John Anderton though. "Everybody runs..." I said. Everybody runs. Whether or not I would make it was another thing.

Sorry it's so short! The next one will be longer


End file.
